Repetitive Folly
by evanescentflame421
Summary: -"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." -"Please don't let Draco Malfoy fall for Miss Granger. Please do not let this insult be something he regrets."
1. Prologue: Their Folly

Repetitive Folly

Prologue

Severus Snape watched as the two teams met. He'd only come to make sure that the Gryffindors didn't give the Slytherins any trouble. And if they did, he was ready to take away House points and assign detentions. He watched as the two captains exchanged words and Draco stepped forward.

He paid more attention to what was being said by Draco. He had, after all, promised Narcissa that he'd look over his favorite student. He was mildly amused as Draco insulted the Weasleys.

Then Granger opened her mouth. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

He wondered what his favorite student's reaction would be. He watched as the smug look on Draco's face turned into one of disgust.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Snape flinched at the word and then looked to Granger.

He took in her expression. Then suddenly it wasn't her anymore. He'd seen that look before, but never on Hermione Granger.

"_I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just —_"

"_Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends... You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine._"

Dragging himself away from his past, he looked back at the group of students and saw Weasley, Potter, and Granger leaving. He looked at Draco who was being threatened by Gryffindors and praised by his fellow Slytherins.

Severus looked at the blonde boy and felt a sense of dread come over him. "Dear Merlin," he said to himself, "please don't let Draco Malfoy fall for Miss Granger. Please do not let this insult be something he regrets. Do not let this be my same mistake."


	2. Foul, Loathsome, Evil, Little Cockroach

Chapter 1

Year Three

"Foul, Loathsome, Evil, Little Cockroach"

"What happened, Mister Malfoy?" Severus Snape asks as he breezes through the infirmary door.

Pulling his face away from Madame Pomfrey, Draco's scowl became visible to Snape. "Nothing serious, Severus. Mister Malfoy is just fine. There was just a little blood from the fall, but he's all cleaned up now." With that, Madame Pomfrey left the two Slytherins alone to chat.

Snape lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "A fall? She believed that?"

Snorting, Draco adjusted his seat on the infirmary bed. "She's an idiot. Malfoys do _not_ fall!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Snape asked, "Well then, what really did happen? And why was it so important that Nott and Crabbe had to come fetch me?"

"That blasted Gryffindor Mudblood is what happened!"

Snape flinched at the word, but Draco took no notice.

"She hit me! Can you believe that? Granger hit me! She put her filthy hands on me! Can you believe how barbaric that is? She pulled out her wand first, but probably realized that she couldn't perform the jinx correctly so instead she maimed me!"

_Ah, Miss Granger is why he is so riled up. _

Throughout the year Snape noticed things. Little things. Things that every other person noticed. But it was these little things that raised our dear Professor's concern. He noticed the way that Draco always seemed to target Miss Granger in her little trio of friends. He noticed the way he would steal glances at her in the Great Hall; some hateful, others not. He noticed the way Draco would glare daggers at the back of her head when she answered a question correctly, without being asked, and would comment on her inability to keep her mouth shut.

Everyone saw these things. The professors, the students, the friends of both parties. But he saw something that they did not.

Last year, when Miss Granger had been petrified, he caught a young, remorseful Draco at Miss Granger's bedside. Hiding himself in the shadows, Snape listened in on the one sided conversation. It wasn't a particularly long conversation, but it was enough to make Severus worry about what the future would hold.

"_Forgive me, Granger."_

"I still cannot believe she had the audacity to insult me! 'Foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach.' That's what she called me! Can you believe that? No one's ever had the nerve to insult me like that, let alone put their hands on me. And that Mudblood did both." Malfoy's voice became quieter as he began to fiddle with the end of his robe. "Completely unbelievable."

_And there it is_, Severus thought bitterly. _There is that mild admiration that could bring her very insult to life. If Mister Malfoy's admiration grows he will become a foul, loathsome, little cockroach. Not evil, though. Draco Malfoy will never be evil. If his admiration grows, he will become spiteful and more obnoxious to her than ever simply because he can never have her. He will become angry and frustrated and he will take it out on her. He'll become bitter. He and Miss Granger will never be permitted to be together with their lives being what they are._

"And why was my presence needed here, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and straightened up to look at his professor. "Points." A sly grin slipped onto his grin. "I thought you might be happy to know that you can deduct points from the Gryffindor house for aggravated assault."

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy, I am delirious with joy."

Draco didn't take the sarcasm to heart as he knew Severus Snape cared more for him than he let on. "Serves Granger right. But don't go spreading around why you're deducting points. I don't want the world to know that she contaminated me with her germs."

Snape nodded and Draco hopped onto the floor.

"Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy."

He watched Draco out of the hospital wing. He knew Draco would be going to find his lackeys and they would head off to the dorms and spend the remainder of their night badmouthing members of the other houses, and even some from their own.

_If only other things in Mister Malfoy's life were as predictable._

_**...**_

_**A/N: Hello, and thank you for reading! So, I thought I'd explain the setup of this story. The next couple of chapters will be set in years four and five, focusing on observations made by Serverus and an interaction with Draco. Much like this chapter. The actual plot line begins in sixth year.**_

_**Regarding updates, I can't promise consistency. I will update when I can, and I really feel guilty about leaving you guys with nothing more than a prologue for so long. I will try to update more often, but my workload is probaly going to be more heavy this quarter. In fact, I really should be working on my **_**Grapes of Wrath**_**oral presentation since I will be going a week from today. But it's spring break and I needed to write something for pleasure.**_

_**Okay, enough of my rambling. Thank you all for reading! I will try to update more before my break's over.**_

_**(Ha, that awkward moment when your author's note is almost as long as your chapter. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer once we hit sixth year!)**_


	3. She Looks Beautiful

Chapter 2

Year Four

"She Looks Beautiful"

Severus Snape was being forced to chaperone the Yule Ball with the rest of the staff and he was loathing every minute of it. He lingered outside of the entrance before the dance, keeping an eye out for underage students and any student that seemed suspicious.

He heard it just the same as everyone around him. The awed voice of one of the Patil girls.

"She looks beautiful."

And just the same as everyone around him, he looked up to see which girl she was referring to.

To his surprise, Hermione Granger stood at the top of the staircase in a periwinkle dress, hair tamed in a bun, smiling softly.

And she did look beautiful.

He let his gaze wander from Granger to gauge the reactions of others. Most seemed very surprised. Clearly, no one had ever expected Hermione Granger to look like that. Potter seemed to be the only student who wasn't completely baffled by the girl's appearance. He simply smiled brightly at his friend.

His gaze left Potter and found a face he was more interested in. A face that had just turned around to get a look at the Gryffindor. It was the face of Draco Malfoy and he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Young Mister Malfoy looked to be more in awe than he looked surprised. He began breathing again, but his gaze didn't leave the girl standing on the staircase. He hadn't even noticed Miss Parkinson's snide remark about Miss Granger's "pathetic" attempt to look attractive.

Severus looked back to Miss Granger and noticed that she had begun to descend the stairs. As she reached the bottom an arm was presented to her. The arm of her date, Viktor Krum.

Looking at Draco, he could tell that tonight would be a very long night for the boy. And a very long night for himself as well, since he knew that he would watch the young Malfoy for the rest of the night.

For the first part of the dance, Mister Malfoy seemed to have no desire to do anything but sulk, glare, and ignore Miss Parkinson's incessant chattering. She did manage to get two or three dances out of him though, which Snape decided did nothing to help Mister Malfoy's mood. He pitied the Parkinson girl, she really could be daft.

Our professor's observations were interrupted when he was asking to patrol outside for a while. He went with one more backwards glance to his student brooding by the punch bowl Granger and Krum were having their refreshments. Once outside he had a brief run-in with Karkaroff, but managed to get away. As much as he'd _love_ to discuss the return of Voldemort, he had a blonde Slytherin to locate and observe.

As he entered the entranceway he saw the young Slytherin approach a now-sobbing Gryffindor.

"You know, Granger," he began in a haughty voice, "you really shouldn't cry. You've managed to almost look presentable, but your tears completely ruin that."

The crying girl looked up and wiped her eyes furiously. "Shut up, Malfoy! Just go away! In case you haven't noticed, my night has already been spoiled! You're not needed here!" She dropped her head and began to cry again, not caring if the boy in front of her saw or not.

The Slytherin boy looked taken aback, but quickly composed himself. He looked around as if to make sure no one was watching. Severus stepped sideways so that the staircase would hide him from Draco's view. Draco's voice lost the haughty tone, but was hard when he said, "Weasley's a git, Granger. He always has been and always will be. You should know that." He paused for a moment, losing the hardness in his voice, then added, "I lied. You did manage to look presentable." With that, he turned to stride away.

At his words Granger's head snapped up, her expression one of bewilderment. She shook her head slightly and stood up. Grabbing her shoes, she ascended the staircase still looking bewildered.

Once Severus saw Granger reach the top, he took off in the direction Draco had gone. After a minute he caught up with the boy.

"Oh, good evening, Professor," Draco greeted tiredly as he heard Snape approach.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy. Did you enjoy your evening?"

The blonde boy shrugged. "It wasn't worse than I expected it to be."

"Did you see Miss Granger with Viktor Krum? I almost didn't recognize her with her hair no longer looking like a bird's nest." He wanted to hear Draco's response.

His student gave a laugh. "I agree. Who would've known that she could not look hideous?"

"You didn't think she looked hideous?"

"The Mudblood looked almost presentable," he said easily, giving another shrug. They came to a stop. "I have to go this way. Goodnight, Professor."

Severus muttered a "goodnight" as he watched his student walk down the opposite corridor.

Had Draco said what he said about Granger to anyone else, they would have bought his lie. But Severus had been watching him and his behavior towards Granger all night.

All year.

Two and a half years, actually.

Mister Malfoy may have said that Miss Granger almost looked presentable, but Severus Snape knew what he was really thinking.

She looked beautiful.


	4. The Greatest Sympathy

Chapter 3

Year Five

"The Greatest Sympathy"

"You sent for me, Headmistress?" asked Severus Snape as he breezed into the office of Hogwarts' new headmistress.

As he surveyed the room he knew that this could only be trouble. In a chair sat Potter, who'd just gotten a smack across the face from the wretched pink-loving woman. Across the room members of her Inquisitorial Squad were holding Granger, the two youngest Weasleys, the loony Lovegood girl, and Longbottom hostage.

"Snape, yes! The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all the stores interrogating students - the last of which on Miss Chang." He lied, of course. But he couldn't allow the toad-woman to get any amount of truth from Potter's mouth.

He took a moment to glance at something that caught his attention from the moment he walked into the room. While Draco was holding onto Longbottom, he was also standing entirely too close to Miss Granger. He was standing between her and Mister Longbottom. To everyone else it probably just looked as if Draco was trying to separate the two Gryffindors. Everyone noticed the look that Potter gave Granger and that caused a scowl to form on the blonde boy's face. Severus understood his frustration. He knew what it was like to have a Potter near the girl he was taken with.

"Unless you wish to poison him - and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did - I cannot help you."

Snape turned away, eager to listen in from the hallways whilst escaping the scrutiny of the Headmistress, but was stopped by Potter's voice.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

This was what he had expected - the Dark Lord had planted the vision into Potter's mind. He only hoped that someone could convince Potter not to go.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Well, what is it and what is he talking about, Snape?" Umbridge asked in a confused voice.

He looked to Potter, then the Headmistress. "No idea." He glanced once more at a scowling Draco and left the room.

He waiting outside of the door until he heard the words "Dumbledore's secret weapon" fall from Granger's mouth. She was a smart girl and would probably lead Umbridge out of the castle, so it was at this time that he chose to leave.

He returned to his office and before long Crabbe came in with a bloody nose, saying that Potter's gang had gotten away.

He waited a short while, hoping that someone had convinced Potter to stay put, but there was no news of their group's return to the castle.

But of course he should've expected this. It _was _Potter and he was an idiot. And they were a bunch of bloody Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw who seemed too irrational to have been placed in her House.

He locked up his office and made his way to floo to the Order's headquarters.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean my father's been arrested?" cried a furious boy.<p>

"Exactly that, Mister Malfoy. Your father was caught at the Ministry and arrested on the spot."

"What was he doing at the Ministry?"

"Don't be naïve, Draco. You know exactly what he was doing - the Dark Lord's work! There was a plan to get a prophecy that could only be retrieved by Harry Potter and-"

"Potter!" he spat, dragging a hand through his hair. "I should've known that blasted Scarhead had something to do with this! He's always ruining everything!"

"Potter is a large nuisance, I concur, but back to the point, Mister Malfoy - the Minister saw the Dark Lord and everyone knows that he's returned, so things are looking grim for your father."

Draco's nostrils flared. "Does my mother know?"

Snape nodded, "I spoke to her through the floo just before you arrived. She wanted to tell you when you returned home, but this will be in today's issue of the Prophet. I reminded her that she cannot shield you from the world, no matter how much she would like to."

"Thank you, Professor. Now I can give Potter a proper thrashing before we leave Hogwarts this term." Draco's fists clenched as he stormed toward the office door.

Draco opened the door to find a surprised girl mid-knock. Granger sucked in a surprised breath.

Mister Malfoy's expression changed from angry to surprised at the sight of Miss Granger. His fists unclenched and they stared at each other for a moment. Granger had been at the Ministry. Granger had fought against Death Eaters along with her friends and his classmates. Alongside Potter. She was always alongside Potter. His expression hardened again and he shouldered her roughly as he walked through the doorway.

She struggled with her balance after the angry shove, but managed to stand herself upright. She cleared her throat, "May I come in, Professor?"

"If you must," drawled the dark-haired man, pulling a stack of papers written by first years.

She closed the door behind her and made her way to the front of his desk. She appeared to be in pain.

"I just wanted to thank you - for alerting the Order about our being at the Ministry."

He briefly looked up from a paper he was grading. "I am a member of the Order, Miss Granger. It would have been wrong of me not to warn someone that a handful of teenagers were going to face the Dark Lord alone."

"I know. It's just still very new - Harry still doesn't believe you can be trusted."

Severus looked up from his work, giving her his complete attention. "And what do you believe, Miss Granger?"

She paused to think then took a deep breath. "I-I'm not sure what I _should _believe."

He clasped his hands together and lifted an eyebrow. "I did not ask what you _should_ believe, I want to know what you _do_ believe."

She inhaled once more. "There are so many things that I don't know about you - you can guess how much a hate not knowing things. But Dumbledore trusts you and he has a way of knowing things about people. Whatever he knows about you has convinced him so I believe it would convince me as well."

"You're placing blind faith in Dumbledore? While he is a great man, I can assure you that he has been wrong before."

"I know. Trying to distance himself from Harry this year was wrong. It nearly drove him mad."

Before Snape could comment, she began speaking again. "And it's not just faith in Dumbledore. While I am a very logical being, there are some things that can only be left to intuition. Mine is telling me to believe in you. I trust you, Professor. Stupid move or not, I do." She turned and made her way toward the door, pausing in front of it "Thank you again, Professor. I was hit by a curse from a Death Eater and I'm not sure that I could have lasted much longer." She opened the door and shut it gently behind her.

He let out a deep breath and silently cursed his life.

The Dark Lord would be angry that Severus alerted the Order.

Draco's father was in Azkaban. Sooner or later Draco would find out that Snape turned the Order loose on the Death Eaters - on Lucius. Draco and Narcissa would have to deal with the burden of Lucius's failure and the exposure of having a Death Eater for a father and husband. As grim as things were looking for Lucius, they were looking just as bad for his family.

And then there was the matter of Draco being interested in Miss Granger. He couldn't deny it any longer, Draco's attentions were not just a phase. He liked the girl. Whether he wanted to or not. He liked a muggle-born witch when his father was a Death Eater and the Dark Lord had taken up residence in his house… He would teach Draco occlumency over the holidays.

And Miss Granger trusted him. Even if her faith didn't fully align with her logic.

And he missed Lily.

And he hoped that Draco wouldn't have to miss Granger.

But when did Severus Snape ever get what he hoped for?


	5. He's Just a Boy

Chapter 4

Year 6

"He's Just a Boy"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>His greatness weighed, his will is not his own, for he himself is subject to his birth."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Spinner's End<strong>

"Thank you, Severus," Narcissa said with gratitude as she opened the door. Bellatrix scowled at the black-clad wizard before storming out. The blonde witch gave him an apologetic look before walking out and gently closing the door behind her.

Severus let out a heavy sigh. He had just made an Unbreakable Vow that guaranteed that Dumbledore would die at his own hands. Draco would not be able to complete the mission and the Dark Lord was well aware of that. And because keeping his Vow would not be difficult enough, Draco's hatred for his professor had to be added in.

Over the summer holidays the Ministry incident had been addressed, along with the fact that Severus was the one who alerted the Order. The Dark Lord's reaction was one of anger, but understanding; Harry Potter had told Snape about the vision and had Snape not sent help, Potter would have made a very public accusation. Draco's reaction, however, was painful. He refused to speak to his professor all summer, blaming him for his father's arrest. Luckily, Bellatrix took it upon herself to teach the boy occlumency and legilimency so that his mind would be protected. Apparently he was a natural; it was not surprising since Draco spent most of his time hiding his true thoughts and feelings anyway. Still he wondered how Draco had managed to shield his memories of Granger from his deranged aunt.

Narcissa's pleas echoed in his mind, "_My son… My only son…" _

This year was going to be difficult. Dumbledore had already suffered a great injury and was slowly dying because of it, the young Malfoy was on a mission to murder the greatest wizard of all time, and the Wizarding World was preparing for a war.

This year would be the beginning of the end.

The Dark Lord was growing stronger and Dumbledore was growing weaker. But even Dumbledore's weakened state would not make the task any easier on Draco.

"_He's just a boy."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow<strong>

"Something wrong, Hermione?"

She'd been staring at him with a strange expression. She quickly arranged her expression into an unconvincing smile. "No, of course not! So, um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?"

"Dunno. Can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

Harry noticed Hermione wasn't even paying attention to his answer. She seemed to be elsewhere as she stared down at her hands and bit her lip. Something was wrong with his best friend, and he wanted to know what. But he would have to wait until everyone was asleep before he could talk to her.

Harry enjoyed talking and catching up with his friends, but was surprised to see Fleur Delacour in the Burrow. He hadn't known that she and Bill Weasley had even been dating, let alone were engaged to be married. Annoyance at Fleur seemed to be the only thing that could wipe the thoughtful look off of Hermione's face. She didn't even get very angry about the twins' little prank that gave her a black eye. She was miffed for about a moment and then completely moved on. She didn't once comment on their immaturity or the need for them to be more responsible.

Harry waited until he heard Ron's deep snoring before he climbed out of bed. He made his way toward the room Ginny and Hermione shared as quickly and quietly as possible and opened the door enough so he was able to squeeze in. He hurried over to Hermione's cot and shook her gently.

"Hermione. 'Mione, wake up."

Her eyes shot open and she bolted up. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Shhh!" Clapping a hand over his friend's mouth, he looked over to Ginny who was still sleeping. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to talk to you. Come downstairs with me."

Harry waited for her outside of the room as she put on her robe and slippers. She followed him silently down to the kitchen and sank into a chair.

"What do you need, Harry?"

"What's wrong with you?" the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. Hermione lifted a brow, silently asking if he wanted to rephrase his question. "Sorry. What I mean is, you don't seem like yourself."

"I'm tired, Harry. You dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night."

"That's not what I meant."

"I've told you Harry, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"Hermione, you've hardly spoken to any of us! You're here but unaware, which is not… like you. Something must be upsetting you, talk to me."

"Don't you try to tell me what I am and am not feeling when you haven't any idea of what's going on in my head, Harry Potter! I am fine and I am going to bed. Good night!" she hissed as she got up to make her way back upstairs.

Harry stared after her in bewilderment. Hermione was never that quick to anger. Whatever was bothering her was obviously very important, and Harry was afraid of what she might be hiding.

* * *

><p><strong>Diagon Alley<strong>

The notorious members of Gryffindor trio parted with their dear friend Hagrid, and made their way into Madam Malkin's and were greeted with a less than warm welcome.

"If you're wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," said a pale blonde boy.

Hermione sucked in a surprised breath and Madam Malkin demanded peace in her shop as Harry and Ron drew their wands.

"No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it…" Hermione told her boys, gently touching each of their arms.

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly for a moment before sneering. "Yeah, like you'd dare do magic outside of school." The Slytherin turned his attention to the only witch of the trio, "Who blacked your eyes, Granger? I want to send them flowers." Harry and Ron stepped closer to Malfoy, raising their wands to his face.

"That's quite enough!" cried a distressed Madam Malkin. The storeowner looked over at the older blonde witch searching for support.

"Put those things away," demanded Narcissa Malfoy icily. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" asked Harry, stepping forward. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals -"

"Enough!" All eyes turned to the curly-haired witch. She stepped between the blonde witch and her best friend. "I said put away your wand, Harry. You too, Ronald." They began to protest but were stopped short when she gave them a look that clearly stated that they had better do what she asked. "Thank you. Honestly, you don't need to whip out your wands every time Malfoy insults me."

Hermione turned to the older witch who was wearing a mildly amused expression. "I apologize for Harry. We don't get along with your son, which is obvious, but that doesn't mean Harry should speak to you like that about such a… delicate issue. The boys are very protective of me and don't like it very much when your son calls me a 'mudblood.' I think they forget that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, which Malfoy knows from firsthand experience." She glanced at him for a moment before looking back at his mother. "There's nothing like a mother's love; your protectiveness is as justified as Ron's and Harry's, but your son is cruel, and the boys did not attack him. They do have some sense." The boys made noises of agreement from behind their friend.

Hermione's tone changed and the air around them seemed more charged. "Keeping your love for your son in mind, listen as I say this: These are _my _boys." She looked at her two friends with an expression neither of them could comprehend. "They are my best friends and I love them. If you ever threaten them again, I will show you exactly what a _mudblood _is capable of."

Whirling around, she stormed out of the shop, Harry and Ron stumbling behind her.

The blonde witch appeared un-phased from the outside, but inside she was somewhat intimidated by the girl who had just threatened her. She was Narcissa Malfoy – Narcissa Black before that - and she was not used to being addressed to like that by anyone. Let alone a muggle-born child. And the change in the girl's demeanor, it was palpable, and everyone felt it. It was very raw magic. It reminded her of when Draco's magical abilities started to show, but the girl's magic was more controlled and much more powerful.

The blonde boy watched the trio leave the shop and was intrigued by Granger's reaction. She had always been the most calm of the pathetic party, but this displayed a side of her Draco did not think he had ever truly seen before. He'd hurt her and made her furious, of course but this was different. He found himself wondering if something had been bothering the Gryffindor witch.

* * *

><p>Hermione continued to storm down the streets of Diagon Alley without saying anything. Ron and Harry followed, not saying anything, but exchanging confused looks. The scene that played out in Madam Malkin's was not something either of them would have expected from their friend. She was normally so much more in control. And less scary.<p>

Before they knew it, they were standing outside of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Harry and Ron were laughing at some ridiculous sign in the display window. Mrs. Weasley had come up behind the group and swore to kill her twins in their beds. Despite her threat, Mrs. Weasley looked just as eager to enter the shop, so the boys led the way in with Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley eagerly trailing behind them.

The shop was packed with customers and filled with all sorts of noises and bright colors. The group stared in amazement.

Whatever Hermione's mood was before, it seemed to have completely shifted. The brunette walked up to a display and began to read the information on one of the boxes. "'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant staring and mild drooling.) Not for sale to under-sixteens.' You know," Hermione said, looking up at Harry, "That really is extraordinary magic."

A voice came from behind the duo, "For that Hermione, you can have one for free." Fred approached them with a broad smile. He embraced Hermione then turned to shake Harry's hand. "How are you, Harry?" Fred nodded. "And what's happened to your eye, Hermione?"

"Your punching telescope," Hermione said ruefully.

Fred provided Hermione with a quick fix to dab on her eye, and the bruise disappeared like, well, magic. The group perused the shop and George introduced Hermione and Ginny to the twin's line of WonderWitch products. While everyone was busy in the shop, Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione and slipped out. They had seen Malfoy through a window and Harry thought he had to be up to no good.

The somewhat stealthy trio trailed the Slytherin down Knockturn Alley, struggling to keep up. Finally Malfoy slipped into Borgin and Burkes.

"If only we could hear what they're saying," said Hermione.

"We can!" Ron exclaimed. The redhead pulled out the extendable ears he had brought from his brothers' shop.

Malfoy had told Borgin he needed help fixing something but he could not bring it to Borgin. Then he demanded that Borgin not sell something. He also mentioned Fenrir Greyback, a particularly nasty werewolf, would be stopping by. And he order Borgin to keep this to himself, he was not even to tell Malfoy's mother about what went on.

And most interestingly, Malfoy showed something that terrified the older man.

While the boys wondered what Malfoy could have wanted, Hermione ordered that they stay put as she strolled into the shop.

She took a deep breath and said coolly, "Horrible morning, isn't it?" She began poking around the shop, asking about objects to determine what is was Borgin was to reserve. Despite her efforts, the older wizard saw right through her and ordered her to leave the shop. She hesitated at first, and then decided leaving would be the best thing to do.

"Ah well," Ron started, "worth a try but you were a bit obvious."

"Well, next time you can show me how it's done, Master of Mysteries!" Hermione snapped, her tone sharper than it normally was while bickering with Ron.

They made their way back to the joke shop in mostly silence. Ron and Hermione had started their normal bickering, but after a few comments, Ron stopped. Hermione's words seemed to cut deeper today. They got back to the shop and managed to convince Mrs. Weasley that they had been around the shop and in the back room most of the time, which explained their absence.

For the rest of the night, Malfoy occupied Hermione's thoughts. He went into a shop in Knockturn Alley and managed to bully the older wizard into helping him. He was hiding something from everyone, including his mother, who obviously loved him so completely. Hermione laughed internally at her thought that he was someone only a mother could love.

Malfoy's visit to the shop made Hermione uneasy. His father was a Deatheater, but Lucius wouldn't dare involve his family in the work of the Dark Lord, would he? The girl tried to calm herself down and finally get some rest. She was on edge enough, though she would never admit it to anyone. She had been trying so hard to hide how affected she was by the overwhelming sense of foreboding she had, but she was not hiding it well.

She would have to work on that.

Hermione fell asleep still trying to figure out what Malfoy could have possibly done to frighten an older more experienced, and more dangerous wizard.

After all, in comparison, Malfoy was just a boy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So hi. I know it's been a long time. Like a really long time. And though I could list, there really are no excuses for it. But, on the bright side, I just got a laptop (I had previously been working on a desktop that I shared with my brother) and I feel way more motivated to write now that I have it. **_

_**Also, I apologize if this chapter isn't that interesting. Keep in mind I am basically re-writing **_**Half Blood Prince**_**, and so I had to get this stuff out of the way first. You will see much more of me in it within the next few chapters. I'm also still trying to get back into the swing of HP fics. This project is something I'm taking really seriously and am so dedicated to, and I need to get used to that again.**_

_**And shoutout to someone using a guest account to review this story a couple of months ago. You honestly helped motivate me to update, and I thank you for that. I'm sorry if this update disappointed you, but I will get used to this again! :)**_

_**And thank all of you who are reading this! I appreciate you taking the time to do so and all the support you guys have given me! I love you all!**_

_**I'm aiming to have this updated by the end of Halloween weekend, but I won't make any solid promises. Goals, guys, goals. **_

_**'Til next time, my darlings!**_

_**(P.S. That quote at the beginning of the chapter is from **_**Hamlet**_**. I will probably be incorporating several of those.)**_


	6. He's a Death Eater

Chapter 5

"He's a Death Eater"

"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," said Hermione a little impatiently. They had been up in Fred and George's room, and she had been determined to start reviewing her new copy of _Advanced Rune Translation_. Unfortunately, Harry had brought up the subject of Malfoy's little detour in Knockturn Alley and so now that plan was shot to hell. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

The witch wanted nothing more than for her best friend to let go of what they had seen that night. Harry had been talking about it almost excessively. What she would not admit, however, was that she had been thinking about it almost as obsessively. The foreboding feeling she'd been having would not leave her alone. The last thing she needed was Harry bringing it up when she had been trying to escape her thoughts.

Ron suggested that Malfoy had damaged his Hand of Glory, but Harry immediately shot that idea down.

"Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?

"Malfoy, revenge? What can he do about it?" Ron asked.

"That's my point, I don't know! But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and —" Harry stopped suddenly.

Hermione straightened up in her spot on the windowsill. "Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" Ron asked, seeming nervous for their friend as well.

"He's a Death Eater," Harry said slowly. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

A dark thoughtful look crossed Hermione's face as Ron burst into laughter. Ron's outburst, fortunately, caused Harry to miss the look on Hermione's face.

"_Malfoy? _He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let _Malfoy_ join?"

Hermione adjusted her expression to one of skepticism. "It seems very unlikely, Harry," she said in a calm voice. She wanted to know what led him to this conclusion. "What makes you think — ?"

Harry leaned forward slightly, "In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark."

Hermione glanced over at Ron and saw that he was skeptical. She was growing more anxious by the moment and hoped she was hiding it well enough.

"Well…" said Ron, sounding thoroughly unconvinced.

She didn't want Ron to start believing in Harry's theory. "I think he just wanted to get out of there, Harry," the witch said, hoping it would get her friend to drop the subject.

However, Harry went on to explain the Dark Mark would have intimidated Borgin.

Hermione tried to remain calm and sound unconvinced, "I'm not sure Harry…"

"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join…"

Hermione was grateful that Ron seemed completely skeptical of the idea. She sighed a sigh of relief when Harry became annoyed and left, Ron soon following after.

She began rubbing her temples to try to fight the impending headache. She knew Harry had a point, but she couldn't think about that now. She looked down at her _Advanced Rune Translation. _She cracked it open with another sigh, hoping she could get _some_ work done before the evening's end.

* * *

><p>After a brief meeting in the prefect compartment, Hermione began patrolling the Hogwarts Express alongside Ron. They had light conversations, talking about future classes and schedules. Whenever they ran into someone they knew, they would stop for a few moments to chat and hear about the highlights of their holiday. Then they would promise to catch up at the feast and return to their patrol. Things were pretty quiet so far. A group of third year boys got a little too rowdy, and several lost and timid looking first years. As Ron was stopped by one of said lost first years, Hermione continued to walk ahead a few paces, glancing into compartments.<p>

She stopped outside of a compartment when she saw Malfoy. He hadn't been at the prefect's meeting so she really hadn't expected to see him at all. He caught her gaze and watched her as he continued to finish what he was saying. After he stopped talking, he looked turned his attention to her completely. Before she could read his expression, a voice made her jump.

"Oi, what're looking at?" Ron asked as he came up behind her and peered over his shoulder.

Upon seeing the witch's new guest, the blonde wizard made a very rude gesture that caused the other Slytherins to erupt in laughter.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione commanded as grabbed his arm.

Ron let himself be pulled away as he called Malfoy a lazy git for shirking his prefect duty. They finished their patrol and found the compartment where Harry, Neville, and Luna had settled.

As they entered the compartment, Ron greeted them all and then divulged into telling their interaction with the Slytherin boy. Hermione did not miss it when Harry straightened at the mention of Malfoy.

"Not like him though, is it? Well — _that _is," Ron started, mimicking the gesture Malfoy made upon seeing the redhead. "But why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

Ron posed a very good question. Tormenting first years had previously been one of Malfoy's favorite perks of being a prefect. So why wasn't he doing that, opting instead to sit in a compartment with his fellow Slytherins? Hermione understood that duties could get tedious, but Malfoy loved to abuse his power.

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," Hermione supplied, deciding to weigh in. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit tame after that."

Harry disagreed, and Hermione had a theory he was going to bring up his Death Eater theory. Luckily, a third year girl came in with invitations for Harry and Neville, preventing Harry from divulging.

Hermione hoped whatever event the invitation was for would keep Harry's mind occupied and away from Malfoy for the duration of their ride.

She was very worried when Neville returned without Harry.

* * *

><p>To say Draco was suspicious when they door of their compartment stuck was an understatement. The door had never showed any sign of resistance before, so the blonde Slytherin knew there had to be something else going on. His suspicions were confirmed when a flash of something near the luggage rack and heard shuffling that wasn't coming from his fellow house mates.<p>

He leaned against Pansy Parkinson as he formulated a plan whilst trying to keep his attention away from the luggage rack.

"So, Zabini, what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," the Italian boy said as he glowered at Goyle, still not letting go of the hostility from a few moments ago. "Not that he managed to find many."

This did not please Malfoy, and he was sure his face showed it. He had come from one of the purest wizarding families yet he had not received an invitation! It was insulting!

But he knew that with his father in Azkaban, coming from a line of prominent wizards would probably mean little to the new professor. Since the news of the events at the Ministry got out, he and his mother had been snubbed in several ways and by several people. It frustrated Draco immensely that his family no longer held the status the once had.

"Who else was invited?" Draco demanded.

Zabini recounted a few choice attendees. Malfoy felt his blood boil when the dark-skinned Slytherin mentioned Potter had been there.

"Potter," Draco spat. "Precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at '_the Chosen One'_" he sneered then remembered another name, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about _her?"_

"A lot of boys like," Pansy supplied. Draco knew she was watching him to gauge his reaction, but he had no interest in the Weasley girl. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know you're hard to please."

Blaise simply waved her off, saying he wouldn't touch a blood traitor like her. Draco didn't entirely believe him. He knew that his companion had taken an interest in the girl the previous year. It was hardly noticeable, as Blaise was always subtle, but it was there.

Draco went on to talk about Slughorn's poor taste, and Blaise confirmed his suspicion that Slughorn was put off by the Ministry situation. Slughorn hadn't sent Nott an invitation due to his father's involvement at the Ministry.

Draco became more frustrated but tried to stay nonchalant. "Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when it comes down to it? Just some stupid teacher." He yawned and shrugged lazily. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some old has-been likes me or not?"

He was asked about what he meant, and he alluded to the Dark Lord. He couldn't tell them about what had happen over the holidays or what plans were made, but letting his companions know that he was important caused no harm. And it made his feel better.

As Draco saw Hogwarts, he suggested that everyone go change into their robes while he lingered behind. After closing the compartment door and lowering the blinds, he moved to his trunk. Suddenly he whirled around and aimed a spell at the luggage rack he had been watching carefully.

"_Petrifcus Totalus_!"

He heard a loud thump as a body hit the ground. Draco smiled broadly as he looked down at _the Chosen One._ He didn't look so special now.

He snorted a laugh. "I thought so. I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air when Zabini came back."

Draco stood there for a moment, looming over the petrified boy. The one who had denied his friendship all those years ago, choosing a blood traitor instead. The boy who got all the attention and fame anyone could ever want for something that happened when he was an infant. The boy who he spent the last five years hating. The boy who was constantly running about and causing a mess of things. The boy who got Draco's father arrested, and ruined his and his mother's lives.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here…"

Draco stomped on the paralyzed boy's nose and it made a satisfying crunch. He had wanted to do that all summer, and he felt deeply satisfied now that it was done.

Before leaving, Draco threw the cloak onto his enemy, hoping that no one would be able to find him. Though he knew deep down that no one would miss the fact that Harry Potter was missing.

* * *

><p>"Where <em>is <em>he?" Hermione hissed for the umpteenth time. She hadn't been asking anyone in particular, but Ron reassured her Harry would be there soon. Hermione then shot him a glare, and smacked his arm. "Would you stop _eating? _Your friend is _missing!_"

Ron shrugged. "He goes missing all the time! Plus they had Aurors escort him to the station, I'm at the very least the teachers will have to keep an eye on him."

Hermione rolled her eyes but knew Ron had a point. She really needed to calm down. Harry would be fine. She started to prod her untouched food with her fork, glancing up at the entrance once again. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw Harry enter the Great Hall. She felt slightly uneasy, however, when she saw the dried blood on him. Why was he always covered in blood?

Harry had started to explain what had happened but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait, Harry," she commanded. She cast a dark look at a few fellow Gryffindors who seemed to have taken an interest in their conversation. "I think it's best we hear about this _without_ an audience."

Harry nodded in agreement. He hadn't wanted to discuss it around mixed company anyway, and Hermione should have known that. He was worried about the look she had cast at their house mates. She had seemed to be behaving normally again toward the end of the holiday, but that look made Harry think there was still something upsetting her.

Hermione settled in her seat and finally began eating the cold food on her plate.

She didn't miss the glare Harry threw in Malfoy's direction.

* * *

><p>"Honestly Harry, that is enough of this," the witch said as she collected her things.<p>

"But Hermione —"

"No!" said witch snapped, whirling around to face her friend. "He is a sixteen year old student. _He _ is not _that. _You should focus more on sorting out your classes, than reading into everything he says and does." With that, Hermione grabbed her things and marched out of the common room.

The previous night the room had hosted a rather large gathered which they knew was bound to last into the wee hours of the night, so the trio agreed to meet early in the morning to hear about Harry's tardiness and theory.

Once again, it was the theory that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. While she had to admit, some of the things Harry had overheard Malfoy saying were alarming, Hermione did not believe Harry's theory. She could not allow herself to believe it. Malfoy's father was a Death Eater, and Lucius had been apprehended at the Ministry, so it was natural that Malfoy was speaking the way he did. It was obvious where Malfoy's loyalties would fall if he was going to take a side, but that did not mean he was a Death Eater. In the future maybe, if Voldemort's ranks continued to grow… No. She wouldn't think about that now. She could not worry about whether or not that would change in the distant future. For now, Draco Malfoy was not a Death Eater.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So in my last chapter, I said I hoped to update by Halloween weekend, but I didn't say the Halloween weekend of _which year_! Lame, I know. I apologize for not updating! Things got intense, and I lost my will to write. But recently, I got re-introduced to another series I love and felt the need to write something for that, and I think that's really what I needed. Plus, my team leader at work decided to decorate out team board using a Hogwarts theme, and she had us choose houses! Plus we talk about HP all the time and it made me want to write._**

**_I already have ideas for the next couple of chapters, so hopefully you'll get another update within the week. Next chapter we will get to see our beloved Professor Snape so he can take a look at what's going on with Draco and Hermione._**

**_Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys!_**


End file.
